Optical photofinishing systems customarily employ some form of image correction or adjustment mechanism, such as a scene balance mechanism, which evaluates the content of each digitized image and selectively adjusts or modifies the image, for example adjusts its color balance, so that, when reproduced, as by way of an optical printer, the printed image will be a high quality color reproduction that is pleasing to the human visual system. For purposes of the present invention, by `scene balance mechanism` is meant an adjustment of image color balance based upon the scene content and the sensitometric characteristics (e.g. exposure, light source, etc.) of the image being reproduced. Adjustment of `color balance` is defined as adjusting the average red, green and blue image levels, so as to ensure that an image will have the appropriate color and neutral reproduction characteristics.
Unfortunately, because such image adjustment mechanisms are typically statistically based, some images will be unsuccessfully treated and, consequently, will yield an unacceptable reproduction. Moreover, depending upon the particular image correction mechanism employed, the rate at which images are unsuccessfully processed can be significant (e.g. on the order of five percent). In those instances where the correction mechanism fails to properly correct the image (e.g. adjust its color balance), either the customer receives a poor quality print or the photofinisher discovers the mistake and then manually corrects the image. In either case (in response to a disgruntled customer or a predelivery intercept during a photofinisher's review), because the error is not corrected until after the image is printed, the photofinisher incurs a substantial cost in materials (the print paper being a major portion of the cost of film processing) and time (due to the break in the flow of the image reproduction process).